Firey Mansion
by LouiseReid
Summary: Sam and dean enter into a little town to stay a couple of days. Sam After reading a newspaper headline and seeing the picture of mansion that had been burned down killing kids trapped inside sam has the worse feeling hes seen it before.


**Chapter 1**

Sams seen standing in the middle of a road, disorentated he hears his brother voice call from behind him

"Sam help me!"

Sam turns sharply and runs up the road scanning every area looking for his brother

"Dean where are you? Dean! Dean!"

He stops to see if he can hear his brother again, as he does a firey image appears behind him.

Sam slowly turns towards the image unsure "What the hell" he says in shock as the image transforms into his brother dean.

he quickly moves back away as the image of his brother walks towards him.

"Wheres My brother?" He grabs a gun from his pocket and points it

The image repeats the words "I am your brother sammy, It's time"

"Your not my brother, time for what" he screams.He begins to move backwards even faster but he trips over a rock falling backwards to the ground. The image moves directly in front of him and raises his hand over the top of him.

Sam realises hes paralysed to the ground and struggles to move.

The image of his brother then repeats the words, " It's time to die" With that he grabs sam by the arm and turns back into it original firey form.

As his body ingulfs in flames.Noooo! sam screams in pain.

With that he wakes up in a sweat in the car.

Dean standing outside the car he pears his head inside "You allright man"

Sam presses his hands over his face and sits silent for a moment

"Sam are you ok?" as he shakes his brothers left arm

"Yeah i'm fine"

Dean Looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Another Nightmare? What was it about this time?"

Sam looks at his brother "i'm not sure it was of a firey image who could transform"

"What the demon who killed mum?"

" no dean this was somthing else, it was, it was you!" he looks at his brother withdrawn and still in shock

"What do you mean it was me?" Dean said sharply

"The thing transformed into you, as i tried to get away it got control of my body, i couldn't move, it uttered the words it's time to die, with that it turned back into a fire ball and grabbed me, i could feel the intense heat and the pain of my body burning"

Not sure what to say dean sits for a few moments in silence, he then started the car and they drove off.

"Dean did you hear what i Just said"

"Yeah it was a dream just a general bad dream everyone has them even you and me, you said it wasn't the demon who killed mum, It obviously wasn't me because i'm not evil and out to kill you baby brother, so thats it, nothing more to talk about"

"Nothing to talk about dean with my power I know somthing isn't right, everything ive seen every connection i've had always meant somthing, Why you would think this is any different i don't know"

Dean hits the breaks on the car,

"What the hell are you doing are you trying to kill us" sam shouts

"Well according to your dream i am, Not every dream means something sam, You need to get control of yourself"

Sam turns away from his brother and stares out his window " Control myself? Control Myself is it, i never asked for this i never asked to be born into this world for our mother to be killed by a demon who burned her alive, to grow up with a father who constently treated us like soldiers instead of his kids, who then sent us on mission after mission until i tried to get out only for jess the women i loved to be killed in the same way as our mother. And now i have this Power of seeing things and having preminitions, I can't Just shrug anything off like you do " Tears ran down his face.

"Look man i'm sorry i don't understand what's happening with you, Maybe your dream does mean somthing it was just a shock with hearing it, Maybe we should find a diner get some food and go from there, What do you say?"

Sam whipes the tears from his cheeks "Yeah sure"

Dean starts the car again and begins to drive.

**Chapter 2**

A few miles down the road they find a little diner Just inside a town called Welsham.

As they walk towards the door of the diner they can music. A man walks out of the diner

says hello to the guys as he walks past them. As they enter the diner music can be heard coming from a little jukebox

at the end far end of the room.

A young lady walks towards them with her hands with dishes "How can i help you boys"

Dean stares at the young women "We'll it depends what you have"

"Don't you ever give it a rest" sam says sarcastically

"What! i only asked her what she had to offer, nothing wrong with that is there"

The lady returns to behind the counter and begins to pour coffees "Well the menu's are here if you take a seat i'll be right over to take your order"

"Thank you" sam says as he pulls his brother in the direction of a seating booth.

Dean looks at the menu "we'll choose what you like its my treat"

"wow your treat now this is defently somthing i could take advantage off, once in a lifetime opertunity"

"Haha don't push it bro" dean says while throwing a little peace of paper at him.

"Your Just waiting so you can make moves on that women thats why your happy"

"She's cute and nothing wrong with a little flirting now and then" deans starts to laugh.

"Well gentlemen can i take your order? is heard from the side of the booth"

Dean turn smiling only to be greated by a older lady, His smile dissapears and he say's

"no sorry we haven't decided yet" he looks behind the lady to see if he can view the young women who greated them earlier.

"Dean what are you talking about i know exactly what i want"

Dean under the table kicks his brother

sam jumps at just being kicked in the shin

dean then turns to the women who requested there order and asks for a few more minutes to decide.

The women smiles and says " Sure take your time, Would you like a drink while you decide? we also have our town paper if you fancy a read while you eat"

" Thank you that would be nice, we'll have two coffees" sam says as he rubs at his knee

The women walks over to the counter.

"What did you do that for" sam snaps

"I Hadn't decided"

"Yeah sure you Just wanted her to serve us" sam pointed to the young women walking towards us

The older women returns with there coffee's "there you go and thats our town newspaper Just let us know when your ready to order" Both guys smile and Thank her.

" You have such a supicious mind little brother" Dean lifts the newspaper and begins to read the front page.

Sam throws his hands in the air "Dean i thought you hadn't decided what you wanted"

"patients patients"

"Ok i'm ordering for you, Excuse me" sam makes a hand gesture to the young lady

"Yes sir can i take your order"

Dean lays down his paper and smiles "Hi i'll have the pancakes with syrup and my brother will have the same"

"Anything else?"

"No thats our order" sam says

Ok won't be long"

But before the women can walk away "Excuse me miss" Dean says " Sorry i don't know your name?"

The women points to her name tag

Dean quickly looks at the tag "Angela thats a pretty name"

Sam roll's his eyes "I'll be back in a minute i feel sick, wheres your bathroom?"

Angela points to the other end of the diner "down to the end and on the left"

Sam walks in that direction and angela turns back to deans direction

"Well angela as i was saying, is there anywhere around here we could perhaps stay the night"

"You mean like a motel?" Angela replies

"Yeah exactly we are thinking of maybe staying in town for a few days"

"Yeah about 3 miles down the road you will come to a great little motel called dawson's way, You should like it my sister and her husband own it"

"Great"

"i can call ahead for you speak to my sister see if she has any rooms avaliable, we are pretty busy in town latley with reporters since the old mansions at the top of whelsham collapsed"

"Collapsed?"

"Yeah it was a old mansion at the top of the main hill here in town, It had been standing for nearly 40 years, two nights ago some kids went up there, Not sure exactly what happened but one of them must have been smoking or somthing and anyway it went on fire and they got trapped inside. Burned alive " she shivered at the thought "County police said there was a witness they heard screams minutes before but its been a big news coverage story. We've had reporters all over here since.

"I'm sorry did you know the people who died?" dean says softly

"Yeah two of them steven and carla, There mother and father were close friends of my family"

A man appears from behind the counter and shouts "Angela! we got orders sitting ready to go out here, You want to chat do it on your break"

"Sorry Micheal i'm coming now, Sorry i have to get back to work, i'll call my sister and come back with your order"

Dean smiles

As she gets up to walk away she bangs into sam whos returning to the booth

Sam appoligises

"No sir Sorry i wasn't looking where i was going"

He sits down and looks at his brother "Wipe your mouth your drowling over the poor women"

"I am not drowling i'm gazing at her beauty"

Sam bursts into laughter and lifts the paper that dean was reading earlier and flicks through the pages.

He comes across an article talking about the mansion fire. Intrigued into the story he begins to read more.

"dean have you seen this"

"Seen what" he replies whilst looking at the paper his brother just showed him "Oh thats the fire angela was talking about"

"Who's angela and what did she tell u?" he asked intregued to know more

"Angelas the waitress and when we got chatting she meantioned it was burned down few days ago, there was kids inside when the fire started they never made it out alive, they think that one of them was maybe smoking and thats how it started"

Sam Looked at the picture again

"Sam what's wrong"

"I'm not sure theres just somthing about this picture, i just can't pin point it feel as if ive seen that area before"

"U can't have sam we've never been here before, You need to eat and get some decent sleep you'll be as good as new"

Angela walks towards them holding two large plates.

"Here you go gentlemen two large plates of pancakes, Enjoy" She turns and then lifts a bottle of syrup from the counter and places it on the table. "Oh by the way my sister only has one double room left if your still intrested, she will hold it till the end of the day for you"

"Angela how can i thank you, maybe we can take you for a drink before we leave just to say little thank you"

She smiles at dean and enquires his name

"I'm dean and this is my little brother sam"

"Nice to met you both, I may just take you up on that drink offer, well enjoy your meals. Oh and when you arrive at the motel just ask for amanda or robert say i sent you they will hook you up with that room"

"She's nice" sam says as he tucks into his pancakes

"Yeah yeah she is"

Th guys continue to eat there meals.

**Chapter 3**

Sam plays with his food

Dean watches him "bro your suppose to eat it not play with it" He wipes his mouth with a napkin and says "Ok what's the problem? you been really wierd since you read that article in the paper"

Sam places his fork on the plate "Just can't seem to get this picture out of my head" he lifts the paper and points to the picture he had been looking at earlier "I know for a fact i've seen this place before"

"Sam there is no-way you could have, i've never been here before neither have you"

"Dean i know that, do you think maybe dad's been here before? maybe it was in his journel?"

"One way to find out let's finish up and find out" Dean sips the last of his coffee and stands up."You head out to the car and i'll pay up"

Sam walks out of the diner and takes a large breath of fresh air. He walks over to the car and opens the boot and lifts the car divider and lifts his dads journel and closes the door and goes to sit in the car.

The other door opens and dean gets into the driver's side. "Well did you find anything?"

"I've only just started to look" You call dad ask if the town name ring's any bells"

"Ok" dean replys while taking out his cellphone and getting out of the car.

He dials the number and it rings three times

"A voice from the other end of the phone call is heard. "Hello"

"Dad it's me dean"

"Hey son what's wrong"


End file.
